Every Kiss After This One
by Nymphiase
Summary: Izaya has a pretty dark past and it unravels as Shizuo feels compelled to help him forget.


Izaya woke with sweat dripping down his forehead and his clothes sticking to his hot body. He gasped and panted for air as if his room was a sauna. The same nightmares haunted him over and over again of his mother and his father. He always whispered to himself that he wasn't weak or vulnerable because of the nightmares, he figured this was how a normal person would react if they had a similar past as him. He peeled his shirt off of his body and turned so that he can look at his back in the mirror. He sneered in disgust and then continued to undress to take his shower. After relaxing and letting the steaming water wash away his thoughts if his nightmare, he quickly changed, grabbed his fur-lined jacket and decided he needed to see his little Shizu-chan to get his mind off of things. Annoying the brute was just a little too fun. When he got to Ikebukuro, he figured Shizuo would just magically find him and yell at him, so he waited at a nearby park. Izaya stared at the sky not noticing any of his surroundings.

A hand curled around his mouth and multiple bodies enshrouded his vision. His eyes widened as he snapped back to reality and fumbled for his knife. His attackers had already been one step ahead as they snatched it away from him and waited for the hated infobroker to pass out. Nobody noticed. And those who did didn't do anything.

When Izaya came to, he woke up in an alleyway near the park he was just sitting at. He questioned himself as to why they didn't bring him into an unknown warehouse but then again, it wasn't his fault that his attackers were stupid. The group of people who had attacked him were some of his past clients who were hoping to beat Izaya in frustration for how their lives took a wrong turn. Izaya didn't feel scared at all. Nothing fazed the great Orihara Izaya. But when one of his attackers pinned him against the brick wall behind him and pressed his body close to his, he started to feel a sense of panic.

Izaya struggled to get out of their grasps but you know what people say; power in numbers. He felt their hands slowly creep up under his shirt and he yelped, not wanting to feel their disgusting touches anymore. He needed to escape.

Shizuo was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro when he suddenly thought that something smelled like shit. He muttered to himself over and over again that something was wrong and he knew exactly who was behind his bad feeling. He figured Izaya was somewhere in Ikebukuro and he was going to find him no matter what. As he continued walking, he heard a yelp in a nearby alleyway. He turned his head, expecting to see the usual rape scene that occurred ever so often in Ikebukuro but instead, he saw a gang of guys touching Izaya. Shizuo honestly couldn't care less if Izaya died in that alleyway but when izaya's eyes locked onto his; he saw an immense amount of fear. His eyes were filled with tears and then the fear in his eyes was replaced with nothing. It was as if he had just died. He stopped struggling, he stopped moving. There was no light from Izaya's eyes, he was like a dead body.

Shizuo approached the gang of people and threw the nearest guy out of the way. The others turned their heads in confusion and then ran when they noticed that they were face to face with the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Izaya's limp body collapsed forward and Shizuo placed his hands on his shoulders so that his face wouldn't meet the ground. The light in Izaya's eyes returned for a brief moment as he shoved Shizuo off of him and screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest and then felt his legs give away again. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya this time and held him close to his chest. He lightly brushed his fingers through his hair and told him to sleep and that he would get him to Shinra's. Instead of pushing away, Izaya held onto Shizuo's shirt and nuzzled his face into the warmth which was his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Shizuo put Izaya's hood over his head and carried him to Shinra's.

As he walked towards his apartment, a few people turned to glance at the lifeless body Shizuo was holding, however they couldn't identify it as Izaya Orihara since they couldn't see his crying face.

When he got to Shinra's, he told the underground doctor that Izaya fainted. Shinra asked for more details, not exactly understanding how to help if he just knew that Izaya fainted, he also didn't believe that Izaya would just faint in the middle of Ikebukuro. As soon as Shizuo told him that a group of people were touching him, Shinra let out a small, "Oh" and then told Shizuo to put him down on the bed. Shizuo raised his eyebrow,

"What do you mean by, 'oh'?"

Shinra sighed and asked, "How much do you know about Izaya?"

The blonde scratched his head and shrugged, "He was born on May 4, he has younger twin sisters, his mother and father are dead. After they passed, he supported his sisters by himself using the money left by his parents and by working multiple part time jobs."

Shinra pursed his lips and decided to explain things better, "The reason why Izaya panicked so much with those people touching him is because he was reminded of his past."

They both sat down on the couch and Shinra continued, "First off, Izaya looks very much like his mother and when his mother passed away in a car crash, his father became an alcoholic. Having a drunk father every day made Izaya lose his trust in many people. His father neglected him and stopped working. Then, one day, his father was really drunk and he dragged Izaya to his room. That's where his own father…raped him. Izaya won't tell me details obviously, but he said that there were no hints of love. No touches made him feel good. No kisses were made. It was just for his body. This happened every week ever since he turned 12 years old. This continued until he turned 16. I found out because he was limping one day at school It was a pretty awkward conversation but I was happy he opened up to me. When Izaya turned 17, he got his hands on some sort of poison. So he put it in one of his father's drinks and his father died. Everyone figured he drank himself to death so no one figured out about the poison. After that, he raised his sisters by himself."

Shizuo stayed silent for a while, he didn't exactly know how he was supposed to respond. Then Shinra said, "He also has a scar from his father. He was cut on his back once with a broken beer bottle and now he's got a huge scar running from his right shoulder to his lower back. I remember him telling me that sometimes he wanted to skin the scar off."

Silence filled the room and then both men heard a menacing growl, "You had no right to tell him, Shinra."

Shinra turned his head to the doorframe of his room and saw Izaya leaning against it glowing with anger. Shizuo didn't say anything, he stood up and moved towards Izaya. He lifted his hand to ruffle his hair but when Izaya flinched away from his touch, he lowered it to his side

"Go back to sleep, flea." He muttered.

Izaya hesitated, but the emotion in Shizuo's voice made him move back to the bed and get underneath the cover. Shizuo followed him into the room, closed the door behind him and made sure he was going to go to sleep. He sat down in a chair in the room and stared at Izaya. In return, he got two red orbs staring back at him.

"Well, aren't you happy, Shizu-chan. You've got a weakness of mine right at your fingertips." Izaya said with a faint smirk. He wasn't able to sleep with those mocha eyes on him.

"Doesn't matter flea, just get some rest." Shizuo replied with no emotion.

"You're…not going to use it against me?" Izaya asked carefully.

Shizuo got up and walked towards the bed, when he got to the edge of the bed he slowly climbed over top of Izaya. The submissive position Izaya was in, made him tense up as he stared up into Shizuo's eyes, fear slowly creeping into his skin. The blonde quickly noticed Izaya tensing up so he grabbed Izaya by the waist and switched their positions. The infobroker let out a surprised sound when he found himself now straddling Shizuo, his thighs on either side of Shizuo's hips. Shizuo didn't like being underneath someone as scrawny and annoying as the flea but in order to make him feel comfortable, he was willing to be underneath just this once.

"Shizuo, what are you doing?!" Izaya hissed while dropping the nickname.

Shizuo gave a small shrug, "Just wanna talk and make you feel better."

The brunette scoffed and looked over to the side. He felt Shizuo's hands lightly placed on his hips as if to say there was no escape from this. Izaya placed his hands on SHizuo's chest and looked down at him trying to get back to his usual self as fast as possible,

"So…Shizu-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was just curious about that one day in highschool when I grabbed your shoulder and you yelled out in pain then went to the infirmary afterwards. Was that the day you father cut your back?"

Izaya's mouth hung open, not knowing how to respond anymore, "Uh…yeah. It was that day."

Shizuo pushed his hair back and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry 'bout that."

The brunette shifted awkwardly, "S'okay. You didn't know about it."

Izaya now knew the meaning of awkward silence. If anything was awkward, it was him on top of the brute talking about his past. The silence was deafening so Izaya wanted to say something but that's when Shizuo slowly got up so that he was sitting on the bed with Izaya in his lap. Izaya's legs were splayed out behind Shizuo as the blonde's hands went from his hips and up to his back. His fingertips guessed where the scar was as he traced it up to his shoulder. Izaya shuddered at the feeling and tried to slap his hands away, "Stop it. Don't touch me." He muttered, suddenly feeling tears burn the back of his eyes. The scar hurt. It had already faded a lot but it hurt so much.

"Shh… It's alright. I'm right here. I'm Shizuo, 'kay? Don't mistake me as your father touching you or anything." The blonde held Izaya in a tight embrace as if he was trying to suck all the pain out of him. Instead he ended up squeezing the tears out of Izaya. A sob broke the silence as Izaya gripped Shizuo's dress shirt and cried softly. He had missed this warmth so much. He had missed this strong emotion so much. His eyes were closed tightly as the tears continued to stream out.

He felt something even warmer press against his lips. Izaya opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Shizuo's face close to his. His eyes were closed as his lips pressed against his own. His blonde hair fell across his forehead. His skin looked smooth as if he had shaved just recently. The kiss was shy and not deep but it still held the same amount of emotion.

As Shizuo slowly pulled away, Izaya found his voice again as he muttered, "My…that was my…first kiss."

The blonde stared at him in disbelief, "Didn't you have like fifty girlfriends in highschool?"

Izaya still looked stunned, "No…I was too scared to love anyone. If my father was like that, wouldn't I be related to him? So I didn't want to…"

Shizuo lightly kissed him again and said, "That makes me your second kiss."

He put both hands on the sides of Izaya's face and pressed their foreheads together, "I want to be your third kiss and your fourth and every kiss after that."

Izaya let out a weak laugh in between his sobs and he leaned forward for his third kiss.


End file.
